I'll Wait Forever
by crimson-bloodlines
Summary: YAOI. The plot doesn't follow the anime. Kuroko moved to America with his family, leaving his best friend Kise waiting for him, promising he will be back for highschool. Eventually, Kise develops feelings for the boy, and when he comes back to Japan, well...he wasn't alone.
1. Chapter 1

**crimson-bloodlines**

**This is my first time writing for Kuroko no Basuke!**

**But I really ship Kise and Kuroko so...**

Kuroko Tetsuya. The guy was just amazing, in so many ways that Kise just couldn't decide what he liked most about him. From his adorable expression, love for vanilla, caring nature, politeness and even the way he spoke in that usual monotone. To him, Kuroko was his "princess". So lovely that he was thought to only exist in such dreams. See, Kuroko has been his childhood friend. Although Kise thinks of him as a princess due to their height difference (Kuroko being shorter and all) and facial features, Kuroko acted as the prince. Whenever Kise would cry after a fight, Kuroko would calm him down or stand up from him, although he was much weaker than Kise. They were always together, and Kise soon became obsessed with his childhood friend. Always hanging around him, visiting his house every single day, and soon he even grew overprotective. _I like Kurokocchi, I love every single moment with him, Kurokocchi I think I love you..._

That day, Kise decided that he would tell Kuroko then and there that he loved him. More than just a friend. He wanted Kuroko, real bad. But he was very disappointed that day since Kuroko was nowhere to be seen. At school all the classes went by in a flash, and all he could think about was a certain empty seat, usually occupied by a blue haired boy. _Kurokocchi..._ At lunch, he ate quietly but soon a mob of girls came to his desk "Ryota-kun! I saw your new photoshoot! So kakkoi!" "Kya!" "Ryota-kun sign my T-shirt" "Ryota-kun be my boyfriend!" and all he could do was sigh. Usually, he'd always leave with the excuse of accompanying Kuroko and other related excuses. But today, he had to face his fans, being a model and all. "Ano...Ryota-kun, usually you're with Kuroko-kun..." a girl pointed out. "Aaah, don't you know? Kuroko-san and his family are moving to America..." "Oh dear, it must be a shock for Ryota-kun" Kise was shocked by what he heard. Kuroko...was moving...to America? Why?! Why didn't he even call or say a proper goodbye?! "If you'll excuse me" Kise got up from his seat and ran from school without thinking about the next class or the fact that the bell hasn't rung. All he wanted was to run to Kuroko's house, praying that Kuroko would still be there.

Luckily, when he arrived, Kuroko's family were in the yard, putting stuff into a taxi. "Kurokocchi! Huwaaaa!" Kise ran and hugged Kuroko immediately. "Kise-kun? Why are you here?" Kise let go and pinched Kuroko's cheeks "Of course I'm here, Baka! Why didn't you tell me, Kurokocchi! So cruel..." tears started to form in Kise's eyes. "Kise-kun...don't be sad...that's why I didn't tell you...I didn't want you to cry.."he hugged Kise. Kise rested his chin on Kuroko's head, his tears wetting the young boy's hair. They stood like that, until finally, Kuroko had to leave. The taxi window rolled down and Kuroko looked in Kise's direction "Kise-kun! Don't worry! I'll be back in Japan for highschool!" and they waved goodbye, tears streaming down both their eyes as Kuroko left for America.

**High School**

Kise Ryota went to high school at Kaijo High. Everything was nice here, he had many friends, especially since he joined the basketball team. Even so, he never forgot his first love, Kuroko Tetsuya, and his promise to come back to Japan for highschool. So he searched all the highschools in Tokyo, searching for a student from America.

The wind was calm today, sakura petals floating down calmly, filling the air with a soothing view. And, it felt perfect for Kise Ryota as he stood in front of Seirin High approaching the school gate.

_Kurokocchi...it's been 5 years...5 years of feeling the pain of not seeing you...5 years of hiding this feeling that I finally figured out...and 5 years for to me wait for you...my dear Kurokocchi_


	2. Chapter 2

**crimson-bloodlines**

**Hi! I've been trying hard to think up this story, but everything seems so hard...**

**Anyway, I'll try my best to bring the best! (Izuki-san, is that you?)**

**I hope you all enjoy this story...thats all I can say **

**Thanks for everything, reviews are always so lovely**

Kise ran through the hallways of Seirin High School, a mob of girls following behind. **_They're all like viruses hiiii_ **he quickly thought and opened the nearest door, stumbling into an empty classroom._"**How am I supposed to find Kurokocchi in a fangirl infested building?**_" When he was about to get up, he felt a tug at the end of his coat. "Sumimasen, may I help you with something?" **_That voice, I know that voice._** He spun around and met the blue eyes of a certain someone. "Kurokocchi..?" The boy's eyes widened in realization, "Kise-kun? Is that you?". Kise felt so happy he felt like crying tears of joy. "Kurokocchi, I missed you so much~ssu!" he hugged Kuroko tightly. "I knew you'd come back! You should at least call me! Don't leave me again, Kurokocchi, don't leave me..." his grip tightened around the smaller boy. "Kise-kun...yamette..." Kuroko choked. "Ha..doushita?" The door opened and a hand grabbed the collar of Kise's shirt. "Who the hell are you?! Oi, Kuroko! What did this jerk do to you?!" The newcomer was obviously angry, what for? Kise had no idea. "Kagami-kun, please calm down!"Kuroko reached out to tug on Kagami, the angry dude,'s hand. Kagami stepped back "Calm down?! How can I calm down?! He was hugging you Kuroko! I won't let it happen again! Not like last time, no..." Kagami dropped his gaze. Kise studied the situation, obviously confused. "Umm...should I...get going?" Kuroko looked towards Kise "I'm sorry Kise-kun, I'll call you later." and with that, he walked through the door, dragging a struggling Kagami on the way. But before he left, Kagami looked Kise in the eyes " If you do anything that will hurt Kuroko, in any way...I won't hesitate on bringing you down." and Kise finally left for home, trying hard to forget about what Kagami had said.

At home, he dropped everything and instantly crashed onto his bed. He dozed off until he felt something. He opened his phone, since it was vibrating the whole time. "Moshi moshi...Kurokocchi?! I'll be right there" He hurried down the steps to the front door, and was greeted by a sight enough to make his heart flutter. There stood Kuroko, in a sleeveless hoodie, it must have been cold waiting out like that, since a faint blush tinted his porcelain white cheeks. "May I come in?" Kuroko took a step forward. "Ah! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Come on in!" he led him to his bedroom. "My parents aren't here for the night, so we have the whole house to ourselves!" Kise kept talking to hide the nervous feeling. Then, he realized what he said had quite a few "unpleasant" meanings "I mean, just in case you were wondering where my parents were. Not like, I'd do anything to you..." he looked away quickly. A blush remaining the whole time. Kuroko looked at him, a confused look on his face. They sat on the bed together. "So, Kurokocchi...how was America?" Kise asked. Kuroko told Kise about everything. How it was hard for him to adapt, to find friends and all. "Then I met Kagami-kun and Himuro-kun. They were quite nice. I'm sorry about Kagami-kun, he's a bit overprotective." Kuroko looked away for a moment before Kise bluntly asked why. "Well, I guess I can trust you?" he took a deep breath. "I dated Himuro-kun for a while..." _Kurokocchi likes men...One point for me _" Things were going pretty smooth until, Himuro-kun asked me for something" Kuroko didn't meet Kise's eyes the whole time he spoke. Kise badly wanted to know what that "something" was, a horrible thought came in mind, but he pushed it aside and chose not to push Kuroko for the answer. "And that's when Kagami-kun figured out. He's been overprotective ever since then, always watching who I planned on dating and everything..." Kuroko looked up at Kise, "I'm sorry...I really did miss you" Kise looked into those alluring blue eyes how he missed them how he missed Kuroko.

Before he knew it, he leaned down to capture a set of soft pink lips. The warm feeling was everything he longed for, and he felt glad Kuroko responded to the kiss. Kuroko wrapped his hands around Kise's waist, a pleasant sensation running down his spine. Kuroko parted his lips for air, "Kise-kun..." Kise shoved his tongue in, exploring the warm cavern. Kuroko felt the tip of Kise's tongue brushing along a row of teeth, drawing a moan from the smaller boy. "Nnnh...Kise...kun" The sound shot vibrations toward Kise's lower regions which he couldn't hold back. "Kurokocchi...you know...I've always...imagined us..." he panted, all the while, trailing kisses down Kuroko's jawline. Kise's hands crept under the hem of Kuroko's shirt, moving slowly upwards, teasing the skin underneath, creating sparks which were enough to make them both shudder. _I've always loved you, Kurokocchi_

**crimson-bloodlines**

**(Sweats) Woo! That was my first time writing like that...**

**So sorry if it wasn't good enough**

**Constructive criticism would be a huge help...**


End file.
